KAAMELOTT : Le Pisse teur II
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le roi Arthur est découvert en foret par le Pisse teur alors qu'il tend une embuscade


KAAMELOTT : Le Pisse-teur II

KAAMELOTT : Le Pisse-teur II

Un nuage de brume recouvre la forêt, le roi Arthur et plusieurs chevaliers de la table ronde sont en armures. Ils ont passé la nuit tapie dans les branches des arbres.

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils glandent ces Picts , s'emporte Léodagan, roi de Carmélide.

- Silence, s'exclame Arthur avec une voix étouffée, sur un arbre proche.

- Silence ! Silence ! Non, mais quand même, on a passé la nuit dans les arbres en armures pour tomber sur le poil des Picts. On c'est gelé les noyaux et pour quel résultat ? Des billes !

- Les éclaireurs ont bien dit qu'ils venaient dans notre direction, affirme le roi.

- Et c'était qui vos éclaireurs ? Karadoc et Perceval ?

- Présent seigneur Léodagan, répondent les deux chevaliers sur un autre arbre.

- J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là en plus !

- Mais vous allez vous taire oui , s'exclame Arthur d'une voix étouffée.

- En plus, j'ai une faim moi !

- Et alors ! Moi j'ai bien une de ces envies de pisser, je vous raconte pas !

- Faite comme vous voulez, mais moi je bouffe , rétorque le roi de Carmélide en attrapant sa besace.

Arthur le regarde faire avec de gros yeux puis hausse les épaules.

- Pendant qu'on y est , fait le roi.

Arthur bouge sur sa branche pour se tourner vers le tronc de l'arbre. Une fois en position, il se met à uriner contre l'arbre.

Au même moment, un bruit de brindille cassé se fait entendre.

- Sire, je crois que nous avons de la visite, lui signale le seigneur Calogrenant

Léodagan range sa nourriture et sort son épée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites , s'étonne le beau-père d'Arthur.

- Si vous croyez que c'est si simple de s'arrêter en chemin ! Ça fait des heures que je me retiens.

- Ah ! Ben alors là ! Il est beau notre roi ! Surpris par les Picts en train de pisser. C'est pitoyable.

- Je voudrais bien vous y voir vous !

- Ben sûrement pas ! Et puis quoi, encore !? Elle va être belle la légende !

Des voix se font entendre.

- Alors là, qu'est que c'est ? Tu vois ces excréments ?

Apparaissent, un homme et un jeune garçon vêtu en paysan. Le garçonnet se baisse pour renifler des crottes sur le sol.

- Un lièvre.

- Tu es sur , demande l'homme en trempant un doigt dans les crottes.

- Oui, répond fermement le garçon.

L'homme pose le bout de son doigt sur sa langue pour goûter.

- Désolez mon fils, mais c'est une aze ! Tu aurais dû goûter pour être sur. Je peux même te dire qu'elle va avoir une portée dans moins d'une semaine.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre papa.

- Tu te débrouilles bien pour ton age.

Le roi a fini de se satisfaire contre le tronc de son arbre, mais il n'ose pas bouger de peur de faire du bruit et d'attirer l'attention.

- Oh non ! Pas lui, soupire Arthur.

L'homme s'avance vers l'arbre où se trouve perché le roi.

- Voyons ce que nous avons là !

Le garçonnet le suit. Sur le visage de ces deux personnes, on devine divers boutons et pustules.

- Regarde cet arbre et dis-moi ce que tu y sens !

Le garçon s'avance et renifle le tronc.

- Un ours. Environ deux mètres de haut.

Le garçon renifle plus fort.

- Il y a une autre odeur de mélangée que je ne connais pas !

Le père s'avance et sent l'odeur à son tour. Il retire son visage un court instant puis sent à nouveau l'écorce.

- C'est étrange, lâche l'homme en jetant un regard aux alentours.

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi mon fils. Majesté vous êtes là ?

Percher sur sa branche le roi manque de tomber sous la surprise. L'homme lève la tête.

- Voilà donc où vous vous cachiez , fait l'homme.

- Eh oui, répond le roi avec embarras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là , demande l'homme en criant.

- Silence ! Nous attendons les Picts.

- Les Picts ??

- Oui. Par pur hasard, vous ne les auriez pas vus ?

- Si ! Hier à plus de dix lieux au Nord.

- Quoi , s'exclame Léodagan. Bon sang ! À dix lieues ! Vos éclaireurs ne savent même plus évaluer une distance.

- Apparemment, reprend le paysan. Ils rentraient chez eux. D'après mon demi-frère qui vit par là, ils ont changé brusquement de direction après avoir reçu un messager.

- Donc, on s'est fait chier à passer la nuit à se cailler les miches dans les branches des arbres, geint le roi de Carmélide.

- Par contre si cela vous intéresse, j'ai repéré à une lieue une horde de Scott qui a dû débarquer il y a deux jours et qui se dirige vers Kaamelott.

- Quoi , s'exclame Arthur. Il y a deux jours ! Et aucun de ne poste de guet nous a averti !

- Même en galopant toute la journée et toute la nuit nous arriverons trop tard, déclare Léodagan.

- Pas de temps à perdre , fait Arthur en commençant à descendre de l'arbre. Vite aux chevaux !

- En plus, il n'y a que Bohort au château, ajoute le chevalier Calogrenant.

- Grouillons nous, déclare Arthur en bas de l'arbre. La dernière fois il a cédé les marais qui entourent le château, lance le roi en s'éloignant.

- Sire, crie le Pisse-teur. Vous mangez trop sucré !!!

- MERDEEEUUUUUXXX , lui répond Arthur en courant. Mêlez-vous de votre santé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, s'interroge le Pisse-teur en grattant un bouton.

De retour à Kaamelott après avoir repoussé les Scott, le roi Arthur se fait soigné par Merlin.

- Dites donc, fait Merlin en appliquant un baume. Vous êtes arrivé à temps ! Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que les Scott arrivaient. Car personne ne les a vues débarquer. Et le chevalier Bohort se préparait déjà pour des négociations.

- Ah ! Ça ! C'est grâce à votre ami, le Pisse-teur, que nous avons croisé.

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était bon, fait l'enchanteur avec fierté.

- Oui, admet Arthur. Mais alors quel fouille-merde !

- Il faut dire que c'est un peu son métier quand même.

- Moui. En effet vu sous cet angle, soupire le roi.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
